


Nightmares

by ZeldaN7



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaN7/pseuds/ZeldaN7
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Original Character(s), 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Kudos: 8





	Nightmares

Saeyoung slammed his foot into the pedal, feeling the car lurch forwards. Speeding well over the limit, he weaved through the traffic, skilfully slotting into gaps while still gaining speed. He couldn’t lose them; he refused. He’d already lost Saeran once, he wasn’t about to let it happen again, and Seren… He shook his head, plunging his car forwards even faster.  
Tyres screeched as he skidded the car to a halt; far enough away to avoid detection. Pulling out his laptop, he began frantically typing, hacking into the building’s security. Once the system had been shut down, he quietly shut his door behind him and jogged up to the building.   
The building sat in darkness, despite it being the middle of the night. They’d obviously had too much faith in their security system to bother leaving someone on guard. Saeyoung couldn’t help but chuckle to himself at their foolishness.   
He slipped inside the front door and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark. He’d memorised the layout of the building from the blueprints he’d found earlier, and was able to navigate easily, despite having never been inside this place before.   
Soon, he found himself in the room he had been searching for, made clear by the two silhouettes tied to chairs in the centre. He started towards them, ready to grab them and get out of there, when suddenly the lights came on, temporarily blinding him.  
When Saeyoung opened his eyes again, there was a grey-haired man standing between the two chairs.   
“You made it, 707,” the man stated, smiling.  
Saeyoung grimaced. He knew this would be related to his former agent life. “707 doesn’t exist, not anymore.”  
He was met with a short, sharp laugh. “It doesn’t matter who you are now. You were 707, and that’s why you’re here.”  
Saeyoung didn’t understand. How could they have seen him coming? How did they know he was here? He’d shut everything down!  
He looked away from the man to see the two people that meant more to him than anything in the world: Saeran, hazel eyes wide with panic, and Seren, sobbing, desperately trying to shake her confines off.  
“Saeyoung,” she cried, nearly toppling forward. “Please…” That was all she managed to spit out before one of the man’s assistants roughly shoved a balled-up rag in her mouth.  
Saeyoung choked, tears stinging his eyes, as he instinctively went towards Seren.  
“Uh, uh,” The man tutted, aiming his pistol at Seren’s head.   
The threatening tears fought their way out, splashing on to his cheeks. “No! Please, no! It’s me you want, just let them go and I’ll do whatever you want!”  
Seren shrieked, violently shaking her head from side to side, while Saeran just sat and stared, frozen.   
“No, Zero Seven. That’s not how this works.” The man’s grin was unsettling as he continued. “You have a choice: you’re more than welcome to leave here, but with your scared brother? Or your pretty lady friend?”  
“What-what if I refuse?” Saeyoung was shaking, both from anger and no small amount of fear.  
“Then all three of you will die.”  
The realisation was enough to bring Saeyoung to his knees. “You… I-I have to choose…? Between my brother… and my fiancée?”  
The man simply tapped his watch. “Tick tock, Zero Seven, time is running out.”  
He tried to crawl forwards, feeling utterly defeated. He had no way out of this, he had no clue what to do. He’d arrived unarmed, expecting to be in and out as quickly as possible. He just wanted to hold his family in his arms one more time… but the sound of a gun’s safety being removed stopped him in his tracks. Saeyoung looked up at the man, pleading with his eyes, beginning to choke on his tears.  
Suddenly, an alarm started going off.  
“Time’s up, Zero Seven. You must choose.”  
“I-I can’t,” He felt like he was going to throw up. He’d failed the two most important people in his life.  
The man pressed the gun against Seren’s head and squeezed the trigger, cutting her scream short.

“No!” Saeyoung screamed. The alarm noise was all around him, engulfing him, and he punched the object producing the noise just to get some silence. He sat upright, sobbing.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry,” He rockd backwards and forwards, hyperventilating and mumbling the same words over and over.  
There was a sudden gasp from beside him, followed by the sound of gentle movement.   
“Sae?” He faintly heard as a hand touched his shoulder. He threw it off and flinched away, falling off the bad and landing in the shattered pieces of alarm clock.   
“Oh my God, Sae!”  
Vaguely, he saw someone coming towards him, and he finally gave up the fight. He’d failed. He’d lost them both. Falling backwards, he slammed his head on to the ground, and felt something sharp dig into his arm. He waited for the inevitable end; the end he deserved, but it never came. Instead, two small hands rested on his shoulders, carefully bringing him upright.   
“Saeyoung. Saeyoung, look at me.”  
A face appeared in his vision, but everything was too blurry to make sense of it, his mind a racing mess. He felt a weight in his lap, and something warm pressed into his neck. A breath tickled his skin.  
“I’m here, Sae. You’re safe, I’m safe, Saeran is safe.”  
His thoughts began to slow.  
“707 no longer exists, you’re safe from that life. We all are,”  
His vision slowly returned, and he saw that the weight in his lap was in fact his fiancée. Instantly, he wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could, whispering into her hair. “You’re safe.”  
Once his breathing had calmed, Seren gently pulled away and helped Saeyoung to his feet.  
“You’re hurt,” she stated, motioning to the bloody cut the alarm clock had given him. She entwined their fingers and slowly led him to the kitchen so she could patch him up. He was dazed, so much so he nearly fell downstairs. It felt so real, he was almost certain Seren and Saeran had been killed because of him.   
Saeran was already in the kitchen, making breakfast. Saeyoung dropped Seren’s hand and sprinted to his brother, embracing him tightly.   
Saeran began to protest, but stopped when he saw Seren shaking her head. After a few moments, she joined them, and they both felt Saeyoung relax at the feel of them being with him.   
“I love you both, so much.” Saeyoung finally managed.   
“We love you, too. We’re safe,”  
Seren felt Saeyoung smile against her neck. “I’ll protect you, always.”


End file.
